To the Ends of the Earth
by sarahlafox
Summary: Pg13 4 language. 18 year old April De Sand wonders who her fauther is and where is he. she finds out he dissappeared and she pledges to go to the ends of the earth to find him. she becomes a singer, trains with the Shuffels and has many adventures. Sai/Ap
1. Questions and Answers

This is a little thing I thought of when I saw Quest for Camalot. I couldent resist an idea like this one! No flames and enjoy! I own April!  
  
"Mother. I can't keep quiet anymore. Who is my fauther and why havent I ever seen him?" asked 18 year old April De Sand. Marie dropped her coffe cup and king Louise knocked over the sugar bowl. Rain looked surprised and so did Domon. Shirly jumped, Si knocked over the cream and Nastasha began to clean it up. Argo looked startled as did everyone. Marie De Sands' beautifull blue eyes shone withtears.  
  
"Marie, you knew this day would come. She needs to know." Said King Louise.  
  
"Yes. I know. Well honey, your fauther is George De Sand, the x gundam fighter of Neo France and my knight in shining armor. He dissappeared a month before you were born and I think he is dead. I know if he could , he would be here so we think he was kidnapped and murdered." Said Marie. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing.  
  
"Your fauther loved your mother very much, April. You look a lot like him." Said Domon. It was true. April had her long red hair in a french braid and she had the same violet eyes. her older brother had blonde hair with blue eyes. he looked like his mother.  
  
"I have a feeling he is still alive. I'm going to find him mother." Said April.  
  
"April, He's dead. Don't. you'll be going on a wild goose chase." Said Marie.  
  
"You give up too easily. If le loves you as much as you say, he would search every last cantameter of the earth to find you. I wont give up. I want to see my dad." Said April.  
  
"She's right you know Marie." Said King Louise.  
  
"I'll support your cause April." Said Marie.  
  
"And so will I." Said King Louise.  
  
"We support you!" said Domon.  
  
"That goes for us, too." Said Chibodee, Cath, Shirley, Bunny, and Janet.  
  
"Don't forget us!" said Argo.  
  
"As your Boyfriend, I fully support my girlfriend in finding Bro!" said Sai.  
  
"Thanks everyone!" said April. 


	2. The Late Birthday Present

"April. There are many people who want revenge on your father so you will need a secret identity. You are a wonderful singer, so you can travel disguised as a famous singer. And I know how to get you famous." Said Marie.  
  
"Ok, mom." Said April.  
  
"You should travel with some of your friends including a man. Someone to protect you. someone strong. Someone cute." Said Marie as she glanced at Sai.  
  
"Well, Sai fits the description. Especially the cute part." Said April. Sai blushed.  
  
"Well, you can start here in France and work your way around going East to Italy. Then Germany and so on." Said Domon.  
  
"Trust him. This idiot searched the world for his brother." Said Rain.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked April.  
  
"Yep." Said Domon.  
  
"Well, I know who my band mates are!" said April.  
  
"Good. I suggest we not tell their parents the truth. just that you are going to try to make your dreams of being a singer come true. Ok?" asked Marie.  
  
"Got it mom." Said April.  
  
"I'll bring Shian, Lexy, Alex, and Hanna. They are my best friends." Said April.  
  
"Good. Got an idea for a band name?" asked Marie.  
  
"Well, I will get the girls together and think of one ASAP." Said April.  
  
"Now I think is the best time to give you this, April." Said Marie. She handed April a heart shaped golden locket with a rose engraved in it and Aprils' name in cursive over it.  
  
"Your father was going to give this to you when you got married, but you need it more now." Said Marie. The locket had a picture of a young man with long red hair and violet eyes. He wore a white officers' suit. The normal attire for todays' knights. As far as she was concerned, Sai was her knight in shining armor. He had moved in with them after the revival of the Shoul Len temple and the two Monks who took care of him died. On the other side, there was a picture of her mother in a pink gown and her golden Teara atop her head.  
  
"Wow, is this my dad?" asked April.  
  
"Ya, cute, isn't he?" Marie giggled.  
  
"No kidding! I think I know why you married him!" said April. The girls all began to giggle.  
  
"You shure were pretty in that dress, mother." Said April.  
  
"Your dad couldn't keep his eyes off her when she wore it!" Bunny whispered to her. The two began to giggle again.  
  
"You know, Marie. I have that birthday present you wouldn't let me give her. I think it would help her a lot." Said King Louise.  
  
"No! NO! absolutely NOT!" said Marie.  
  
"Please Marie? We could all train her then it would be impossible for her to be injured!" said Domon. He made puppy eyes to Marie.  
  
"Well, ok. If you train her." Said Marie. She remembered when George made that face once in a desperate situation. He never used the puppy face unless it was a life or death situation and he needed her to leave his side. It would always work too.  
  
"Ya! Should we show her now?" asked Argo.  
  
"Ya! Can we, Marie?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"Ok, but under no circumstances can she get into the suit." Said Marie.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" said the boys. They grabbed Aprils' hand and told her to follow them. They came to an old hanger. It was a forbidden zone to anyone who didn't have a pass from the king himself. They entered and there were two Gundams there. One was White, Red and blue, and the other looked famine. It had curves that would fit a woman. It was white in to the waist where the metal created a black skirt/shield with yellow roses on it. the gundam seemed to have red hair and its eyes Violet. It had a "shirt" that was yellow as well. It only wrapped around the chest of the gundam.  
  
"Wow. Their beautiful." said April.  
  
"This is Gundam Rose. He has been sitting here for 18 years. And this is gundam Yellow Rose. Being developed for five years just for you. your father designed this gundam." Said King Louise.  
  
"Wow! I have a gundam now?" said April  
  
"Yes you do. You can go inside, but you cant turn her on." Said King Louise.  
  
"Man, Marie's no fun." Said Argo.  
  
"I heard that." Said Marie. She had entered the hanger behind them.  
  
"Oh! Hi Marie!" said Argo nervously.  
  
"THIS IS SO COOL! YOU ARE THE BEST GRANDPA!" yelled April.  
  
"And so I've heard." Said King Louise.  
  
"April. Come down here." Said Domon. He sounded serious. April jumped down and landed in front of him.  
  
"Training will begin five o'clock sharp in the morning. Is that clear, Cadet?" asked Domon. April stood at attention and saluted Domon. "SIR YES SIR!" she yelled.  
  
"Good. Off to a good start already. Raymond has been teaching you Swordsmenship sense you could walk, so that is good. You will train with me for one month. You will be learning everything about fighting that I know. We will be learning in the same place I learned with master Asia. The Geana Highlands." Said Domon. April continued to stand at attention.  
  
"You will train with me to learn first aid every day before Domon takes you to train for a month." Said Rain.  
  
"then you will train with Nastasha and I for one month. We too will teach you everything we know. We will be training at the prison in Russia that I was kept in. it will not be easy and if you work hard it could be fun." Said Argo.  
  
"Next you will train with me in New York, America. You will learn to box and shoot. I will teach you all I know." Said Chibodee before Shirley interrupted him.  
  
"Which isn't enough to make a sentence out of." She muttered. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, as I was saying, I will teach you all I know and you will be with me for a month." Said Chibodee.  
  
"You will also be trained by the girls and I in the arts of hacking, acting, and cheering on your man. You will train with us every day right before Chibodee takes you for a month." Said Shirley.  
  
"Then, you get to come with me to the Shoul len Temple to train with me for a month. I will teach you all the secrets of my fighting style and then we get your friends, get famous, and find Bro!" said Sai.  
  
"Sounds like an Adventure to me!" said April.  
  
"I like your Spirit. It will help you a lot while you are training." Said Nastasha.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am!" said April. Still at attention.  
  
"Go pack your bags. DIS-MISDSED!" said Nastasha. April saluted , about faced and marched back to the mansion to gather her things.  
  
"She will do great if she has her fathers' determination like I think she dose." Said Nastasha.  
  
"In that case, she will be fine." Said Marie.  
  
TA-DA! What do you think? Next chapter: Training with Domon. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! No flames! 


End file.
